Say Hello, To Jess Mariano
by MiLoV
Summary: Rory's Grandfather has a stroke, who does she call? Jess of course! eventually a Lit.
1. The Band

15 year old, Jess Mariano and his 17 year old brother, Spencer, stepped off into Fairytale Land. Well....sort of. They had rrived in what they knew as Hell, but everyone else knew it as Stars Hollow. *Of all places to be exiled to!!* thought Jess as he walked alongside his older brother.  
  
"You ready for this?" Asked Spencer before opening the diner door.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Not like I have much of a choice." Replied Jess.  
  
"Yeah." He chuckled bitterly. "You and me, buddy." They opened the door-the diner was full. Most people sat at tables but two sat at the counter. The boys came up to the counter and waited for their uncle. He finally came out.  
  
"What can I get you boys?" He asked obviously not knowing who they were.  
  
"Hey Uncle Luke." Replied Spencer obnoxiously.  
  
"Oh! Spencer, Jess! I wasn't expecting you till late tonight." He replied a bit flustered. The two brunettes that had been at the counter now watched the three intently. There was an awkward silence for a mew moments before anyone spoke again. "So you wanna get your bags and follow me upstairs?" The two sullenly grabbed their bags and followed their uncle. They looked into the apartment and the first thing they noticed was how incredibly tiny it was....but then they noticed there was only one bed.  
  
"Uncle Luke," Spencer started putting and obnoxious emphasis on the 'uncle', "Where are WE suppose to sleep?"  
  
"First of all: it's Luke, not UNCLE Luke and second: you two will be sleeping on the floor until I can get you a bed. Seeing as how I just found out you were comming last night, I don't think this should be a problem." He replied sternly, not wanting to deal with their sarcastic attitudes when, in the first place, he really didn't want to "daddy" two teenage boys who had been into trouble for basically their whole entire lives.  
  
"Huh." Replied Jess.  
  
"Well I gotta get back down there so....you guys can have the dresser and....so um....you guys ok? Need anything?....." There was no response. "Ok then." He went back downstairs. Jess looked around the apartment again as did Spencer.  
  
"Well thanks for making ME do all the talking!" Said Spencer sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah about that, I mean you were just having the nicest conversation; I really didn't want to interrupt." Jess replied even more sarcastically then his brother. "Yeah 'lotta talkin YOU did."  
  
"It was more than your...let me see if I can get this right... 'Huh' !"  
  
"You are so immature."  
  
"Whatever." They both began unpacking without saying another word to each other. When they were finally done, they went downstairs to get something to eat. The two brunettes were still there, not like the boys noticed them though.  
  
"You boys done?" Asked Luke comming from the back storage room. There was no answer-as usual. Spencer was too busy being annoyed with Luke for asking so many questions and Jess was too busy hating the stupid little town. "You guys want something to eat?" Though Spencer was getting annoyed with Luke's constant questions, he WAS hungry.  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
"Jess, you want somethin?" Jess didn't reply, he stared at the wall not once looking away.  
  
"Yeah he'll eat." Said Spencer knowing Jess wasn't going to answer. Jess always seemed more bitter than Spencer had ever been.  
  
"Ok great." One of the brunettes came over.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lorelai." She said to Spencer.  
  
"Great."  
  
"So which one are you?"  
  
"The older one."  
  
"Oh umm....do you have a name?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yeeeah ok then. That's my daughter." She said pointing to the other brunette behind her. "Her name's Rory."  
  
"Super."  
  
"Well ok. Luke!" She called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're gonna go."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Hey you wanna bring the Monosyllabic brother over for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I dunno, Lor. They just got in...maybe another time?"  
  
"Sure. Well, See ya!"  
  
"Bye, Luke!" Called Rory. As soon as she spoke, Jess snapped out of his 'hating time' and looked for the sweet voice that echoed in his head. At that moment he spotted her as she walked out the door. He stared at her retreating back.  
  
"Jess, food." Called a voice into his dream. "YO!" ~Slap~ "Jess!"  
  
"Huh?" Spencer looked in the direction his brother had been, just in time to see the girl, Rory, whom he'd 'met' about a minute earlier. He saw something in his little brother's eyes, something he'd never seen before...but he decided to keep his comments to himself.  
  
"Food's ready." Jess looked at his watch.  
  
"I got practice."  
  
"Yeah, but not for an hour and half."  
  
"But it's gonna take me that long to there."  
  
"Why didn't we just wait to come her till later then?" Asked Spencer as he followed Jess upstairs.  
  
"Liz kicked us out early, remember?" Replied Jess searching around for his jacked and a book to put in his back pocket.  
  
"Oh yeah. Where's your guitar?"  
  
"Left it at John's." He said as he opened the door. John was one of his friend's  
  
"Oh ok see ya later." He waved as his little brother walked downstairs. Jess left the diner and got on a bus back to New York, where he had came from that very morning. When he reached John's house, he looked on the door. It read: Fallen Trash. That was the name of their band. He walked in, taking in the surrounding of the semi-small room that was packed with equipment. The walls were covered with posters of their favorite bands and the ceiling lights were black lights instead of the regular. This was Jess's favorite place, this is where he could express his sadness, anger, and loneliness without anyone really knowing it.  
  
He was the first to arrive at John's. John had gone to get something to eat so Jess was at his friend's house alone. He picked up his guitar that he had left there for safekeeping, and put the strap over his shoulder. He began to strum to a song he had written in the bus on his way to Stars Hollow and then on his way back to New York. He sang:  
  
I'm alive but tell me am I free  
  
I've got eyes but tell me can I see  
  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
  
we shouldn't be hard to believe shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
  
*****************************  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"How was practice?" Asked Spencer as Jess walked into the apartment, guitar in hand.  
  
"I'm out."  
  
"Out? Out of what?"  
  
"Out of the band." He replied as he put his guitar next to his bed.  
  
"Dude...why?"  
  
"They said that sinceI didn't live in New York anymore that it would be too hard to practice and stuff like that. They already replaced me! And the guy sucks!" Jess yelled, completely frustrated. This was all he needed right now.  
  
"Jess, man, I'm sorry."  
  
"Whatever. I'm goin out." He picked up his guitar and walked in search of a place he could be alone. He found the perfect place- a quiet little bridge. He sat down and began playing some more of his song.  
  
**************************  
  
YOU leave me hanging on I need to catch my breath I've got you and I've got nothing left don't leave me all alone down here  
  
with myself and all of my fear  
  
I'm alive but tell me am I free  
  
I've got eyes but tell me can I see  
  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
  
we shouldn't be hard to believe  
  
shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
  
no one knows  
  
no one knows  
  
************************  
  
*SQUEEK* Jess stood up and looked around. "Hey." Came a familiar voice. "You ok?" Asked his brother.  
  
"Yeah, Spence, I'm fine. I'm sure I'll find another band somewhere...someday."  
  
"Yeah...well we got school tomorrow. We better get back."  
  
"Oh, look who became all parentish." Mocked Jess.  
  
"Shut-up. Now get inside before I beat you!" Spencer replied jokingly.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Jess Mariano is our new student, class. It would be nice if you all introduced yourselves after class....but since we ALL know you won't, at least be kind to him today." Said Jess's homroom teacher, Mrs. Banthey. The bell ran and they all went to their next class. Jess passed his brother in the hall, he already had a girl pegged to the lockers, devouring her mouth. *He's like a freakin chick-magnet! I guess the magnet is in the lips.* He thought, smirking at his own joke.  
  
He walked into his Algebra class and sat in the back row. Two girls sat in front of him. One with semi-short black hair and one with brown hair. He recognized her immediately. She watched the teacher attentively and wrote down everything he said. The black-headed girl passed her a note. Jess wasn't normally one to pry, but he felt like it today, so he read over the brown-headed girl's shoulder. The neat girly handwriting read:  
  
~Check out the guy behind you- ya know that Jess guy I think his name was. Well anyway, I heard him playing his guitar and singing the other day.~  
  
The brown-headed girl wrote:  
  
~and?~  
  
Jess watched her carefully pass the note back to her friend and then continued taking notes. A minute later, the brown-headed girl received the note again. Of course Jess read it:  
  
~It was so amazing! I have never heard a song that beautiful in my entire life!! I think I'm going to ask him to be in our band! Zach and Bryan are wanting to leave anyway-who knows why- what do you think?~  
  
Jess inwardly smiled. He might get to be in a band again! The brown-headed girl wrote:  
  
~OOO!! I wanna hear him!!!~  
  
Jess didn't even read what she wrote-he was just too happy, and it was a rare thing for him to be happy. The two girls decided to go and listen to him that afternoon. He was totally oblivious to the matter.  
  
AT THE BRIDGE  
  
The two girls saw Jess sit down with his guitar and he began to play.  
  
**********************  
  
i'm just so tired  
  
wont you sing me to sleep  
  
and fly through my dreams  
  
so i can hitch a ride with you tonight  
  
and get away from this place  
  
have a new name and face  
  
i just aint the same without you in my life  
  
late night drives, all alone in my car  
  
i can't help but start  
  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
  
and melodies in the air  
  
singin life just aint fair  
  
***************************  
  
The two girls came from behind the bushes and walked out onto the bridge and he immediately stopped singing. "Hi. My name is Lane and this is my best friend, Rory."  
  
"Hey." He stood up and shook their hands. "I'm Jess." When he shook Rory's hand, it felt like a bolt of lightening hit his whole entire body and he backed away, wondering if she felt it too or if it was just him.  
  
"Yeah we know. Listen, we heard you playing your guitar and singing-" Lane started. "And it was SO awesome."  
  
"Thanks." He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Do you umm...wanna be in a band?" Lane asked timidly.  
  
"What kind of music do you play?"  
  
"All kinds."  
  
"That's cool." He paused pretending to think, though he had already made up his mind. "Sure I'll do it."  
  
"Really? That's great!" Lane ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Ummm..." Jess wasn't quite sure what to do.  
  
"Sorry- she gets kinda emotional." Rory explained.  
  
"Uh ok." He replied as Lane let go of him.  
  
"Practice is at noon on Saturdays, k?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok! See you then! BYE!" Lane and Rory left to tell Zach and Bryan that they could leave-much to Dave's disappointment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Jess." Greeted Spencer as his little brother entered the room. "You look...happy..." He stared him straight in the eye. "You smokin somethin?"  
  
"No." He sat down on his bed and began to read.  
  
"You meet a girl?"  
  
"Jeez! Would you lay off!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the tiny apartment.  
  
"Ah, so it IS that you found a girl!" He said imitating Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. Jess sat there completely silent, trying to ignore the constant yammering of Spencer. "Well, sincer you are going to ignore me, I'm going out with my girl. See ya." He put on his coat and walked out the door.  
  
Jess put his book face down on the bed. "Rory...." He sait outloud to no one. He smiled at the sound of her name. He pictured her beautiful face and her blue eyes, her sweet voice, and kind spirit. She was beautiful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it's weird that Jess is singing and stuff but just imagine with me here. I think that he would looke cool in a band. I know this story isn't entirely original but I'm working on where I'm going with this. Any ideas? Please review! 1st Song: The Sky is Falling by Lifehouse  
  
2nd Song: View From Heaven by Yellowcard 


	2. Battle of the Bands

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Spencer and John.  
  
A/N: I need reviews!! It's what keeps me inspired!!!! So please please please REVIEW!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what's her name?" Asked Spencer as Jess came out of the bathroom. He had woken up about 20 minutes ago and was still very tired.  
  
"What?" He asked, his eyes half way closed.  
  
"The girl. The one that's makin you so happy. What's her name?" A smile spread across Spencer's face as his little brother fidgeted a little bit. Jess walked over to his mirror and played around with his hair. "Jess, come on."  
  
"There is no girl. Why won't you lay off?!?" He asked, irritated.  
  
"I want to meet her, Jess!" He exclaimed, comming and standing behind Jess.  
  
"There's no one to meet!" He countered. "I've got practice." He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.  
  
"Whoa, practice? I thought-"  
  
"Found another band. That's why I'm happy. Ok? I'll see ya." He walked out the door and slammed it. Spencer felt kind of bad for teasing Jess like that when his happiness was not comming from a girl, like his own happiness usually came from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what's our name?" Jess asked as he sat inbetween the two other members of the group, Lane and Dave, with Rory sitting in the back. She didn't want to get in the way.  
  
"Well we've thought about it. And we decided on: Burning Cinders. What do you think? Ya know, since you're a part of the band now, you can have a say in it." Replied Lane, smiling widely at him, awaiting his answer.  
  
"Umm..well I like the name. It's cool."  
  
"YAY! Ok great! So uh, shall we get started?"  
  
"Sure." Replied Dave. "Jess, Rory writes the songs, so if you want to help her, feel free." Jess looked over at Rory who was busily scribbling on a sheet of paper. "Bryan?" Dave all of sudden stated. Everyone looked and saw Bryan, the former bass player standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here, man?"  
  
"I was...uhh kind of wondering....if I could come back..." He looked down at his shoes as he said this, very unsure of himself. Lane and Dave looked at Jess and then back at each other.  
  
"Well..." Lane started. "I suppose you can...Jess? Dave? Is that cool?" Jess and Dave nodded. "Well, then. Welcome back." A smile spread across Bryan's features as he waltzed back into his band.  
  
Lane and Dave went to get some food for the group. Bryan had to go outside for some fresh air because of his breathing problems, this left Rory and Jess alone. She didn't really seem to notice. He walked over to her and hovered over her until she looked up, her blue eyes shining.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, awaiting for a response from him. Her blue eyes and perfect features had captivated him.  
  
"What are you writing?" He finally asked.  
  
"I was just writing a song. Since I am the songwriter." He was so nervous himself, that he didn't even notice how her hands were shaking.  
  
"Oh. What's it about? I could help you if you want. I write songs too." He offered hoping she would let him help.  
  
"Well it's not finished yet and I don't like people reading it until I'm done."  
  
"Oh sorry." He walked over to his guitar, a little dissapointed, and strummed a little. He stopped for a second, looking up. He was trying to think. He looked back down and started playing again. This time he sang quietly:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according  
  
To plan?  
  
Do you think I'm wasting  
  
My time doing things I  
  
Wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you  
  
Disapprove all along  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory was now looking up from her paper. Staring at this boy, who was singing this song. Jess noticed she was paying attention and stopped playing.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Did you write that?"  
  
"Yeah...just now. I usually just play and the words usually make themselves known eventually." *he's amazing* she thought.  
  
"Please. Don't stop." He looked at her pleading eyes and then slowly began to start playing again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good Enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that I'm all right  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change The things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this  
  
Right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked up at her. She had a puzzled look on her face. "Do you really belive that?" She asked, her eyes now looking at him.  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"That...that you'll never be good enough." He set his guitar down and stood up.  
  
"I'll never be good enough for my dad. He left me, my brother, and my mom when I was 7. I tried everything to get him to stay...." He looked at her, not believing he just said all of that outloud. "But...it's uh not important." He added quickly as he looked away at one of the walls, wondering where Dave and Lane could possibly be. Just at that moment, they walked in with some food. Bryan walked in soon after. The rest of their practice went well. Rory, never once mentioning the song that Jess had sung earlier because it seemed to have hit a sore spot and she didn't really want to bring it up again. She didn't know this boy very well....but she was desperately hoping that she would get to know him soon.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER:  
  
Practices had been going well for the Burning Cinders. They had a "gig" about a week ago in New York where one of Jess's friends, Lucas, worked. It was a "battle of the bands" concert. Jess saw his old group there.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Well, if it isn't Jess Mariano!" Jess sighed at the famliar voice. He turned around and came face to face with:  
  
"John." He stated rather sullenly. Jess's three companions were quite uncomfortable because they didn't know what was going on. "What brings a bunch of losers like you to 'battle of the bands'?"  
  
"Losers? If I remember correctly-we kicked YOU out of the band. So I guess that would make YOU the loser." He thought he had a good comeback, not knowing that Jess was in a new group.  
  
"I want you to meet the new band I'm in." He smirked. "This is Lane, Dave, Bryan, and the songwriter, Rory. We are the Burning Cinders. So I guess I should wish you good luck." He stuck out his hand half way then quickly pulled it back. "But then again, I don't think you deserve it." He walked away, leaving John and the rest of his old group behind. Lane, Rory, Dave, and Bryan followed him.  
  
******  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I PRESENT TO YOU THE : BURNING CINDERS!!!!!" Yelled the announcer into the microphone. The curtains opened as the group began playing. Dave and Jess sang and played their guitars, Bryan played the bass, and Lane played the drums. Rory stood in the back hoping that everything would go well.  
  
******  
  
"After much deliberation, the judges have finally come to a decision." Started the announcer. "In third place: ADDICTION!!!" The group came out, received their award and walked back in. "In second place, BURNING CINDERS!!!" Jess, Lane, Dave, and Bryan came out onto the stage in complete bliss. Jess sort of wished they had won first, but he could definitely deal with second. "And in first place......: FALLEN TRASH!!!!" Jess's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. This made second place feel like last place.  
  
Lane, Dave, and Bryan were all dancing around their trophy. Rory came up to Jess, knowing what he was feeling. "Hey. You ok?"  
  
"I can't believe they won first. I just can't believe it." He sat down in the nearest chair, his head fell to his hands. This sucked.  
  
"Oh, did Jess lose?" Came John's voice, followed by the laughter of his former group members. Rory stepped in front of Jess defensively.  
  
"What's your problem anyways!?!" She demanded. "What did HE ever do to you!!?! Why don't you just get lost!?!" Jess stood up and gently pushed Rory behind him as John started to advance towards her.  
  
"Get out of here, John." Jess stated bluntly. "Just leave."  
  
"Why? Can't take the fact that we beat you guys?" John gloated.  
  
"No, I can't stand looking at your ugly face anymore." The guys laughed mockingly at Jess and started to walk away. "Wait." John turned around. "I'll see you in the next 'battle of the bands'....and John, next time, we're gonna win." The guys continued laughing and left. This wasn't the last time they would see Jess Mariano and the Burning Cinders for sure.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! And like I said earlier- please review!!!  
  
Song: Perfect by Simple Plan 


	3. What A Friend Is Jess

2 WEEKS AFTER BATTLE OF THE BANDS CONCERT  
  
Jess walked into Doose's Market in search of the things on the list that his uncle had given him. *peanut butter, lettuce, mustard, ketchup-What the!* he ran into someone. "Hey watch it!" He looked down at the person he had run into.....it was Rory. "Oh, Rory." He helped her up. "I'm sorry..I wasn't really watching where I was going."  
  
"It's ok." She brushed herself off a little. "I'm fine."  
  
"Good." He looked down at the items that laid scattered across the floor. He bent down and put them in her basket. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks, Jess." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'll call you later, ok? I've got diner at my grandparents tonight."  
  
"Yeah ok...talk to you later." He watched her leave the store and then continued getting the things on his list. In the past couple of weeks, the two had become what you would call good friends. There hadn't been any kind of concert for awhile, but the group continued to have practices.  
  
Rory and Jess had talked on the phone most every night after they found out that each of them liked reading and how much they had in common. They would talk for awhile about books or they would write a song together. They truly enjoyed each other's company.  
  
1:00 AM  
  
~RING RING RING RING~  
  
"What?" Answered an irritated Jess.  
  
"Jess..." He could hear tears in the person's voice...  
  
"Rory? Rory, what's wrong?" He asked, concered. "Are you ok? You didn't call me when you got home tonight..." he immediately forgot his state of tiredness.  
  
"I just got home." He could tell that she was trying so hard not to cry.  
  
"Just now?" He asked, looking at the clock. "It's one o'clock in the morning. What happened?" He heard her sniffle.  
  
"Jess....my grandpa...he...he had a stroke. Me and my mom have been at the hospital since 7:30."  
  
"Oh, Rory. Are you ok?" She started to break down.  
  
"No...What if he dies, Jess? What would I do?" She cried.  
  
"Rory, where's your mom?"  
  
"She's still at the hospital...she sent me home." She sniffled. Jess looked over at his uncle and then over at his brother. They were both sound asleep.  
  
"Do you..umm..." He didn't normally do this... "Do you want me to come over?" She smiled slightly.  
  
"If you don't mind..."  
  
"I don't. I'll be over in 10."  
  
"Ok. Bye." The two hung up and Jess got dressed. It was kind of dark and so he really didn't know what he was putting on...he hoped he didn't look like an idiot. He started his walk over to her house. He kept trying to think of something comforting that he could say to her...*DANGET, Mariano! THINK!! THINK!!* he couldn't come up with anything. Her house finally came into view and he walked faster.  
  
He reached the door, but he didn't even have to knock. Before he knew it, Rory had opened the door and thrown her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his shirt. He backed her up inside, out of the cold and closed the door with his foot. They stood there like that for a good while before she pulled back, her eyes rimmed with red, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Rory, there's nothing I can say or do that will take away your pain. I'm just...really sorry." He looked down at his shoes until he felt a hand pull his face back up to look at her.  
  
"You being here helps....honestly." She smiled meekly at him. "Thanks for comming."  
  
"Sure." She lead them into the living room and they sat on the couch. She continued to hold his hand, making him a little uncomfortable....yet kind of happy. She clicked on the TV and laid her head on his shoulder. He remained kind of still for a while, but then became more comfortable in their situation and he put his strong arm around her shoulders as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
He stared at her sleeping figure. She was so beautiful. Wait...no. He couldn't think that. She was his friend, you don't think that about your friend. She had probably in fact become his best friend since he arrived in Stars Hollow...but why had he been so uncomfortable earlier? He shrugged off his deep questions and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He woke up the next morning. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and stared up at the ceiling.... *where am I?* he asked himself. He looked at the coffee table in front of him. There were two coffee cups and two danishes sitting there in a Luke's take-out bag. It was then he heard the shower running and remembered the night before. He sat back and turned on the TV. He took a bite of his danish and took a sip of his coffee, waiting for Rory. Ten minues later she emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was wet and her eyes still rimmed with red. "Hey." He greeted as she walked towards him.  
  
"Hey. I see you got your danish and coffee." She smiled a little at him as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah...how long have you been up?" He asked.  
  
"Not long...thirty, forty-five minutes would be my guess." She replied, picking up her danish and coffee. "Today was danish day.....and I always get a danish on danish day..." Jess could tell she was getting upset again.  
  
"Are you ok?" She nodded and hung her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face. She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. Jess set his danish and coffee down and put his arms around her as she began to cry again. "You're gonna be ok." He comforted. The phone rang. She pulled out of his arms and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory, how are you, sweetie? You sound like you've been crying."  
  
"I'm ok. Jess came over last night and helped me."  
  
"Oh...umm ok. Jess....I haven't really gotten to know him that well."  
  
"Mom..." Rory warned."How's grandpa?"  
  
"He's gonna be fine. He's going to get to go home tomorrow if all goes well today." Rory smiled.  
  
"That's great, Mom! When are you comming home?"  
  
"Uhhh I don't know...I might stay here today. Just to make sure he's ok."  
  
"I'm comming down there."  
  
"No, Rory. You don't need to worry anymore. Besides you have school."  
  
"Mom...it's Saturday." *curses!* thought Lorelai.  
  
"Honey, just stay home. Get your mind off of this ok?" Rory sighed and gave in.  
  
"All right. But make sure you call me and give me updates, ok?"  
  
"Ok course. Bye, Sweets."  
  
"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and looked at Jess. Her eyes were getting their sparkle back. "He's fine. He's going home tomorrow."  
  
"Ror, that's great....are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm great! I'm soo happy he's going to be ok." "Yeah me too. So I guess I should go home before Luke sends out a search party." He stood up and began to walk to the door. Rory grabbed his hand and turned him around.  
  
"You didn't have to do this." He smirked at her.  
  
"Yeah I did. That's what friends do. Right?" She nodded and looked up at him. She ran and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.  
  
"Thank you so much, Jess." She whispered. She backed away and he opened the door to leave.  
  
"You're welcome, Rory. I'll see you later. Come by if you need anything." She nodded as he closed the door and left. What a friend she had in Jess Mariano.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! 


End file.
